


Another Deadpool

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [47]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Reader x Wade x Steve
Series: House of Laughs [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Another Deadpool

Cas was alone in his room with Cupcake as she slept when he heard Bucky. 

_ Angel boy! I’d like you to join us for breakfast. Please? _

He widened his eyes.  _ Bucky?  _ He was very surprised to hear it was him praying for him.

_ The one and only.  _ He chuckled.  _ You coming?  _

Cas smiled widely to himself and gently kissed Cupcakes nose. “I’ll be back soon.” He told her.  _ Be there shortly.  _ He took a picture for you and went to where everyone was.

“Angel boy!” Bucky beamed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Glad you came.” He motioned to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Steve smiled as you fed him some of your pancakes. “Strawberry syrup is good.” He agreed. 

“Not as good as plum!” Bucky pouted. "Plum is the best flavor." He insisted, making you giggle. “Right, doll?” 

“I like to mix, obviously.” You grinned. "I really like putting peanut butter between my pancakes, and some berries on top."

“That sounds amazing!” Bucky gasped. "Like a pb and j!" He noted.

“Exactly!” You laughed. 

“Next time we have a kitchenette in the room, have her cook you some.” Wade smiled. 

“If I’m around that long.” Bucky nodded. “Then I’d love that.”

“Oh. I assumed you were part of our trip.” Cas stated. “Was I incorrect?” He asked, looking towards the rest of you.

You shrugged. “We were leaving it up to him I think?” 

Wade nodded. “Yeah.” He agreed. “What do you say, Hunk number 2?” He gave him a small smile. “Tagging along for the rest of our year long party?”

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “Awe, you sure guys?” He asked bashfully. “This is kinda a relationship thing at the moment. I don’t wanna be the fifth wheel.”

You glanced around your men, silently asking if they were fine with it. He was Steve’s best friend, so he just grinned and nodded. Wade made an ‘of course’ face, and Cas smiled widely. “I think they’re perfectly okay with it.” You teased.

Bucky grinned. “Means a lot.” He blushed slightly. "I'll think about it, okay?" He promised.

“Please.” Steve patted his back. "Even just a night in each city."

Bucky smiled shyly. “It’s nice to be invited.” He shrugged. "Doesn't usually happen. Since I keep to myself."

You gently nudged his foot. “Well get used to it now.” You told him. "You're stuck with us wanting you around."

"Does this mean we shall have another boyfriend?" Cas inquired.

Bucky turned pink. “Oh, was that what you were asking?” He blinked. 

Your cheeks turned pink, as did Steve's. "I wasn't, honestly." You shrugged. "Not against it, but I'm being truthful. I hadn't even thought that would be implied." You tried to explain.

Bucky bit his lip. “I’d  _ really  _ have to do some thinking on that one.” He admitted. "Like hard and long." He gave you guys a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

You shook your head. “It’s okay.” 

“It was my misunderstanding. I apologize.” Cas said shyly. "I thought asking was better than assuming."

Bucky smiled at him. “It was flattering.” He assured. “It’s not something bad to think about.” He told Cas, not wanting to make him feel insecure.

The angel smiled shyly and played with his napkin. You reached over and took his hand with yours. “So, we’re doing the zoo today?” Wade helpfully changed the subject. "I hear it's awesome."

“Animals?” Cas brightened back up instantly. "I would greatly enjoy that!'

Everyone smiled at him as he looked completely adorable. "I'll let you be in charge of pictures." You told him.

“Thank you.” Cas beamed. 

Steve couldn’t help himself and leaned over to peck his cheek. "Your love of animals is so pure. It's one thing I love about you.”

Cas couldn’t look happier. “Thank you.” He said happily. 

_ Love you.  _ You softly prayed to him. You saw his face light up even more. You enjoyed making him happy and were glad the others did too. 

_ I love you, as well.  _ He glanced at you, eyes twinkling. He enjoyed the cute smile you got on your face.

Bucky watched you all with curious eyes, knowing he’d be welcomed into the group you had. He just didn’t think he deserved it. Chewing his lip, he picked at his food. 

Steve glanced at him, reading him like a book. “What animal are you excited about?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Uh…” He thought for a while. “Maybe the penguins?” He nodded. “And maybe the monkeys.”

Steve smiled and nodded. “They are pretty cool.” He agreed. “I’m actually looking forward to the reptiles.” He surprised you with that.

“Really?” You asked. “I didn’t know you were a fan.” You smiled. “You’ve never mentioned it.”

He smiled and shrugged. “I like everything. But yeah, they’re pretty cool to me.” He told you. “I wouldn’t go buy one myself, but I like looking at them.” 

“He’s always been a nerd like that.” Bucky smiled. There was pride in his voice.

Steve flicked his arm. “Yeah, yeah. Wait until we go to a science museum, pal. We’ll see a real nerd outta you then.” He countered. 

Bucky dropped his jaw. “That was a secret, punk!” He tossed a napkin at him. "Now everyone knows!"

You beamed at the brunette. “That’s the cutest thing ever!” You gushed. “I never pegged you as a ‘nerd’.” 

Bucky looked like an angry teddy bear. “M’not.” He muttered, cheeks pink, making you gush harder. “That’s this punk.” He motioned to Steve with his form. 

“I think it’s hot.” You shrugged, playing it off as you turned to Wade. “What animal are you looking forward to seeing?” You changed the subject to leave Bucky hanging.

Wade hummed. “Polar bears.” He nodded. “No, koalas!” He told you. “Oh, and pandas. How can you not love pandas?”

You giggled. “All of the above then.” You grinned. “I’m looking forward to all the cute small animals most of all. I think Cupcake had something to do with that.”

“Definitely.” Wade agreed. “I’m glad we can all agree on our love of animals.” He smiled. "I think the only ones I don't like and the ones that are wild, deadly, and probably in some poor Australian's backyard."

You shivered. “True.” You shook your head, finishing up your pancakes. "Alright, disguises or not today, boys?" You asked.

“Disguise for me, please. I don’t want to scare the kids.” Bucky asked. He held up his hand with a sigh. "Or anyone for that matter."

Cas gently motioned to his metal arm. “May I?” He asked softly.

Bucky bit his lip and rested it on his palm. “Sure.” He knew Cas wasn’t judgmental. He waited.

Cas ran his hand down the plates. “Fascinating.” He breathed in wonder.

Bucky tensed his shoulders a little. “Thanks.” He blushed. 

As Cas admired it, he pushed his grace onto him. He wanted to comfort him. “I wouldn’t be ashamed.” He looked at Bucky. “But I disguised it to the human eye for you.” He smiled softly. 

“None of us would be ashamed.” You told him, Wade agreeing.

Bucky shook his head. “It’s not a good look for you guys. I’m...a mess.” He ran his skin hand through his hair. “You deserve better. All of you.” He sat back in his chair. 

Wade made a face. “Have you met me?” He pointed out. “I’m what one would call an anti-hero, and pretty much the furthest thing from a role model.” He noted. “And not the best on the eyes.”

“Not true. You’re funny as shit, you care about people who hurt people, especially kids. I’ve  _ seen  _ Deadpool dolls.” Bucky assured him. “Hell, just a couple weeks ago I saw a toddler carrying one wearing a pink tutu.”

Wade widened his eyes. “You did?” He asked emotionally. 

He nodded. “Yeah. Seemed like she liked the doll a lot.” He smiled. “Looked well loved.”

Wade got teary eyed. “Wow.” He breathed. “I had no idea.”

“Now you do.” Bucky smiled. “I’m sure if you look it up online you’ll see what I’m talking about.” He told him.

You smiled at him as he quickly pulled out his phone to look. “Holy shit balls.” He scrolled, his eyes wide.

“I want one.” You nudged him. 

He smiled at you. “When you got me, Hot Stuff?”

You smiled softly, and shrugged. “Just in case.” You told him. “Besides, can you blame me for wanting another Deadpool?”


End file.
